Komorebi
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Sasuke e Ino se encuentran en medio del bosque y el destino gira un poco hacia la izquierda.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **N/A:** Dedicado a Rociofri, quien desinteresadamente ha leído y comentado la vergüenza de fanfics que he escrito a lo largo de muchos años. ¡Eres asombrosa!

.

* * *

.

 **KOMOREBI**

 **I**

.

* * *

 _Komorebi_ : —Palabra japonesa—

La luz filtrándose a través de las hojas de los árboles.

* * *

.

 **L** a veía atravesar las ramas dejando una estela tenue de relámpagos turquesas y dorados; contorsionando su cuerpo para que se ajustara como una segunda piel a la vibración del bosque. Una leve fluctuación del aire y un silbido amortiguado eran la única prueba de que estaba allí, colándose entre las grietas de luz y oscuridad.

Un pequeño flujo de chakra extraño cosquilleó la parte frontal de su cerebro. Las yemas de esos dedos invisibles le saludaron con vascilación, acercándose a su mente y alejándose como si estuvieran tanteando una superficie hirviente. No era la primera vez que sentía un chakra similar colarse entre las hendijas de su mente. _Una Yamanaka_ , pensó, recordando la invasión mental de Inoichi Yamanaka.

Consideró marcharse. Observó un pequeño escarabajo plateado subiendo por el tronco que ella tocaría en menos de medio minuto, sin acabar de reunir la motivación para moverse. Por un lado, no quería tener encuentros innecesarios que drenaran su energía; por el otro, sería mejor asegurarse que nadie más vendría tras de él en lugar de tener que volver a tener un enfrentamiento similar estando tan cerca de encontrar a su hermano. Miró al cielo con exasperación.

—¿Sasuke?—susurró la kunoichi con incredulidad, aterrizando con la punta de sus pies sobre un montículo de hojas.

—Yamanaka Ino—, recordó en voz alta, asociando el nombre con el cabello platinado y los ojos sin pupilas.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí—murmuró—. Han pasado tres años.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que tanta gente insignificante fuera tras él? De acuerdo a lo que recordaba, no había sido particularmente amable con nadie, y en innumerables ocasiones dejó claro que el contacto con otros seres humanos no estaba entre sus prioridades. ¿Tenía que pasar por un reencuentro emocional con todos los compañeros de la academia que apenas recordaba?

—¿Quién más está tras mi rastro, Yamanaka?—preguntó con indiferencia—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Tras tu rastro?—preguntó, alzando sus cejas y negando con un movimiento de cabeza—. Reconocí tu chakra, pero no podía creer que en verdad eras tú.

Sasuke se concentró en sentir a alguien más en un rango de veinte kilómetros a la redonda, pero no sintió ningún chakra amenazante. Eso no significaba nada; él no era un ninja sensor, y ciertamente podría haber enemigos ocultándose tras una técnica. Frunció el ceño. Ahora estaría paranoico toda la tarde. _Para variar_.

—¿Quién más está contigo?

—Yo sólo…—empezó Ino, dando un paso hacia delante—. Sakura y Naruto…—balbuceó, apretando la tela de su falda en su puño izquierdo— No. _Todos_ te estamos esperando en la aldea y-

—No me interesa—le interrumpió con irritación—. ¿Qué haces en el País del Hielo?, ¿está Naruto contigo?

—Estoy cumpliendo una misión—respondió con la voz chillona, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿tengo que ahuyentar a Nara y Akimichi también?—amenazó, acercando su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

Ino apretó los labios.

—¿Shikamaru y Choji?—susurró con los ojos anegados.

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos y gritar la pregunta por enésima vez. Estaba pensando en que posiblemente sería mejor noquearla y acabar con esa pérdida de tiempo de una vez por todas, cuando notó que la postura abierta de Yamanaka cambió ligeramente a una defensiva, acercando sus dedos hacia los senbon escondidos en una correa bajo su falda.

—¿Lastimarías a ninjas de tu propia aldea?—inquirió con voz firme por primera vez—. ¿A Shika y Choji?

Sasuke suspiró con alivio para sus adentros; por lo menos ahora era coherente.

—Depende de qué tan necios sean—respondió con honestidad, interesado por primera vez en las reacciones de la kunoichi.

—Nadie te está buscando—gruñó—. La misión no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Alzó una ceja frente al contraste entre la dureza de su voz acompañada por las primeras lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Ino desvió la vista, avergonzada, pero dos segundos después, apretó los dientes y los puños, y volvió a enfocar sus pupilas sobre él. Aún con los labios temblorosos, exudaba aquella confianza absurda que había tenido desde que la conoció, como si él fuera quien debería sentirse apenado por sus lágrimas.

—¿Dónde está tu equipo?—preguntó Sasuke, intentando desvanecer aquella expresión orgullosa de dolor y rabia.

—No te importa—respondió, dejando que las lágrimas sigan corriendo más allá de su mandíbula.

Sasuke sacó un kunai de su bolso y de un salto puso el filo contra el cuello pálido de Ino. Inclinó su cabeza y sonrió cuando los ojos de Yamanaka se abrieron ligeramente, pero inmediatamente volvieron a encerrar cualquier signo de debilidad detrás de los espejos de sus pupilas.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas lanzado ya a mi espalda y estés rogando que vuelva a vivir feliz para siempre en la aldea.

Su aliento la hizo estremecer, pero ella se encogió los hombros para encubrir el movimiento involuntario.

—Esa es la tarea de Sakura y Naruto—. Inspiró profundamente una vez, clavando sus ojos en los de Sasuke—. Shitenshin no-

Su Sharingan se activó automáticamente al percibir el chakra concentrado de Yamanaka moldeándose y estirándose hacia él. Lanzó el kunai hacia la tierra y golpeó el abdomen de la kunoichi con la palma de su mano, enviándola al suelo con un golpe que hizo crujir sus costillas. Pequeñas flores amarillas se regaron a su lado cuando el bolso en su cadera se abrió por la fuerza del impacto.

Ino boqueó por unos segundos, con los ojos llenos de temor y desesperación mientras encogía su cuerpo, intentando inhalar a pesar de sus músculos contraídos. Acuclillado a su lado, Sasuke esperó que volviera a respirar con normalidad. Ino lo observó con furia, poniendo su mano sobre su propio torso y rodeándola de un chakra verdoso.

—Es una advertencia—dijo, agarrando el kunai clavado en la tierra húmeda para guardarlo—. Jamás intentes meterte en mi mente, Yamanaka. Te arrepentirás—. La amenazó con un brillo rojizo en sus ojos.

—Si alguna vez entro, serás tú quien se arrepienta—escupió, sentándose al terminar de calmar el tejido palpitante.

Ino dio un vistazo a su alrededor; dio un pequeño bote y sus manos se escabulleron rápidamente dentro de su bolso. Sacó un paquete envuelto en papel casi transparente, protegiendo flores de pétalos blancos y redondeados, y pistilos tan rojos que eran visibles a través del papel. Eran diferentes a las que habían salido despedidas de su bolso y el cuidado con el que volvió guardarlas, le hizo preguntarse si serían algún tipo de flor venenosa.

Mordiéndose los labios, se dobló para recoger las flores de tallos largos y delgados esparcidas en el suelo, vigilándolo con una mirada acusadora y lanzándole pequeñas exhalaciones de chakra.

—Una ninja médico que usa su línea sucesoria sin necesidad de sellos—dijo Sasuke, asintiendo mientras se ponía de pie—. Veo que continúas tu rivalidad con Sakura.

Desvió su vista al cielo. Pronto sería suficientemente tarde para que la temperatura cayera en picado a unos kilómetros de ahí.

Ino se levantó y sacudió la tierra pegada en su trasero y su cabello.

Sasuke la observó moverse con lentitud, pero sabía que los músculos de sus piernas estaban tensos. Era curioso ver a una kunoichi tratar de bajar las defensas de sus enemigos actuando con ignorancia premeditada, convenciéndoles que bajo esa apariencia inofensiva y delicada, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Le dio el beneficio de la duda y extendió su cantimplora con una ceja alzada. Ella se la arrebató con una mueca de fastidio, retrocediendo hasta tener unos cuantos metros de distancia. Metió un dedo y lo remojó en el agua de la cantimplora, disparando una diminuta chispa a lo largo del envase, asintiendo cuando el chakra recorrió el líquido con finas líneas hasta volver a su dedo.

—Ahora que sé que sigues siendo un bastardo, creo que gané con el simple hecho de que ella siga persiguiéndote.

Ino limpió las líneas semitransparentes que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas con el agua y bebió un trago.

—¿Acabo de librarme de una fan? Debe ser un milagro.

—¡Yo nunca fui una fan!—chilló, alzando los brazos con exasperación para intentar ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas—¡Era admiración!, ¡admiración de un ninja hacia otro!

—¿Así que era eso?—preguntó con tono socarrón.

Se deslizó a la velocidad del viento hasta estar pegado al cuerpo de Ino. Su boca casi rozaba la punta de su nariz y Sasuke puso una mano en su espalda para que no pudiera salir disparada hacia atrás.

—Entonces—susurró, acariciando su cabello mientras retiraba dos flores que se habían enredado entre las hebras finas de su coleta—, ¿qué hacías colgándote de mí y hablándome con voz melosa todo el tiempo?

Ino contuvo la respiración, incapaz de moverse con el cuerpo de Sasuke presionado contra el suyo. Sintió la mínima vibración que producían los latidos desbocados dentro del pecho de Yamanaka y sonrió. Se separó de ella tan deprisa como se había acercado, dejándola igual que descolocada que al principio.

Sasuke dejó escapar la carcajada que le atravesó la garganta cuando vio la expresión de perplejidad en la cara de Ino. Súbitamente, las mejillas y las orejas de la rubia se tornaron carmesíes. Con un grito de ira, lanzó la botella devuelta a su dueño. Sasuke dejó escapar una risotada al tener que atraparla con chakra en la palma para que no lo lanzara hacia atrás.

—¡Imbécil!

Sasuke echó un vistazo dentro de la cantimplora, regando un poco del agua para ver mejor su contenido; se veía y olía exactamente igual.

—¿Qué hiciste con el agua?—preguntó con curiosidad.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, regresó a mirar a Ino con una ceja alzada. Había cerrado los ojos y sostenía el puño izquierdo con el pulgar apuntando hacia su pecho. Sasuke tuvo que concentrarse para percibir que Ino estaba manipulando su chakra y enviándolo lejos de sí.

Ino frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos.

—Mi líder de escuadrón está viniendo—murmuró, bajando la mano y soltando el chakra que había estado reteniendo.

Sasuke endureció sus facciones de inmediato, liberando una clara intención de matar en un golpe de chakra. Ino inspiró profundamente, pegando sus pies al suelo y manteniéndose erguida a pesar del peso del poder que empujaba sus defensas.

—Eso fue un error, Yamanaka—amenazó, desenvainando lentamente la espada que descansaba en sus lumbares—No tienen oportunidad contra mí.

—Yo no lo llamé—aclaró, mirándolo también con furia mientras daba un paso al frente y sacaba tres senbon de su muslo—Sintió que algo estaba mal a través de mi conexión mental con el escuadrón.

—¿Sabe que estoy aquí?—preguntó, apuntándola con la punta de la espada.

—No, pero lo sabrá pronto; es un Hyuga.

Sasuke analizó la mirada penetrante y la expresión tensa de Ino; las líneas tirantes de su cuello, el sudor que perlaba su frente. Dio un paso hacia atrás y envainó su espada.

—No quiero problemas innecesarios—dijo pausadamente, matizando su chakra.

Ino suspiró y también cedió su pose de combate.

—No diré nada—murmuró, devolviendo los senbon a su lugar.

Sasuke la miró con cautela. Analizó la posibilidad de aplicar un genjutsu de borrado de memoria en una especialista en el psique humano, y de conseguirlo, si podría evitar que el Hyuga se diera cuenta de la alteración en su chakra.

—Lo prometo, Uchiha—dijo Ino, rodando los ojos—. Ahora vete antes de que mi escuadrón llegue y me ordenen patearte el trasero—gruñó, señalando con la barbilla la dirección opuesta en relación a su equipo.

Mirando fijamente los ojos de Ino, tuvo la certeza de que decía la verdad. Reconoció en su rostro la misma fiereza testaruda que vio tantas veces cuando otra persona que no fuera ella se metía con Sakura o Choji. Asintió en reconocimiento de su sinceridad.

—Gracias.

Ino le restó importancia con un movimiento de su muñeca.

—Eventualmente regresarás de todas maneras.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Ansiosa por volver a ser mi fan?—se mofó, dándole la espalda para saltar hacia un árbol en dirección contraria.

Sonrió al escuchar a Ino gruñir que era _ella_ la que tenía fans, y desapareció entre las ramas cobrizas del bosque.

Llegó a su campamento dos horas después con los pies empapados. En el camino había ajustado su capa para acomodarse al cambio de temperatura, pero era imposible escapar la gruesa capa de nieve que se extendía por el norte del País del Hielo. Entró en la cueva más grande, abierta a la fuerza por su chidori en la mitad de las rocas congeladas de la montaña.

—¡Sasuke, te extrañé!—chilló Karin, lanzándose a su cuello.

La despegó con un movimiento letárgico y se dirigió hacia el calor de la fogata en la mitad de la cueva, anhelando el calor que proviniera de cualquier otro sitio que no fuera el cuerpo de Karin.

—¿Qué te hizo tardarte tanto?—preguntó con un mohín, dando un salto hasta acomodarse a su lado.

—Mejor que sea bueno. Soportar a Karin mientras no estabas fue casi peor que estar a la merced de Orochimaru—murmuró Suigetsu, acomodándose para verlo mejor desde su cama improvisada al otro lado de la fogata. Partió su cabeza en dos corrientes líquidas cuando Karin le lanzó un zapato.

—Estaba explorando—respondió, sin intención de dar más explicaciones. Colgó sus botas y su capa en unos cordeles que pendían sobre las llamas—. ¿Qué encontraron?

—El secretario del daimyo confirmó que Itachi y Kisame estuvieron aquí hace tres días—dijo Juugo, levantándose para volver a cerrar la entrada de la cueva—. De acuerdo a sus espías, salieron por la frontera occidental.

Sasuke se sentó frente a la fogata y recogió una de las mantas, envolviéndose en ella. Quien sea que se atreviera a decir algo acerca de su líder temblando de frío, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

—¿Karin?

—No pude encontrar ningún rastro de ellos después del río Haze—masculló Karin con el cejo fruncido. Apuntó a Suigetu con la barbilla—: Los leñadores confirmaron que vieron volar a un ave gigante alrededor de la frontera.

—Pensaron que era el espíritu de la nieve o algo así—añadió Suigetsu, rodando los ojos—. Seguro fue ese Akatsuki que Juugo siempre confunde con una mujer.

—Deidara—confirmó Juugo, sentado con la espalda contra la piedra de la entrada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Habían recolectado bastante información; _demasiada_ información para estar tras la pista de dos de los criminales más peligrosos del libro Bingo. Si Deidara los recogió, podrían estar en cualquier parte hacia el occidente, pero ese exceso de pistas le hacía pensar que querían que fuera hacia ellos. ¿Una trampa?

—Partimos al amanecer—ordenó, recostándose sobre la manta que Karin habría preparado para él.

Esa noche, mirando el techo rojizo de la cueva, pensó en lo cerca que estaba de encontrar a Itachi. Se preguntó si podría matar al asesino de su familia, o si moriría él, incapaz de sobrepasar a su hermano hasta el final.

No. Morir no era una opción.

Después de acabar con Itachi podría tener un futuro, y, quizá, volver a Konoha. Sacó la pequeña flor amarilla de su manga y levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios. Konoha parecía haberse convertido en un lugar interesante.

.

* * *

Estoy muy contenta de volver a escribir después de mucho tiempo!

Espero que les guste y puedan dejar sus comentarios.

Abrazos,

Nico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, el resto me sale de la panza bien comida.

.

* * *

.

 **KOMOREBI**

 **II**

.

* * *

 _Lealtad_

* * *

.

Ino terminó de ajustarse la coleta, revisó que su ropa estuviera libre de tierra, y respiró profundamente, regulando su flujo de chakra y recordándose que si alguna vez quería ser parte de la División de Inteligencia, esto debería ser pan comido.

Los insectos de Shiki Aburame fueron los primeros en llegar; uno de ellos se posó sobre su hombro y esperó, como un soldado diminuto vigilando a su captura. Los demás se desplegaron por el claro, inquietos por la energía disuelta en el aire. Veinte segundos después, el capitán de su equipo aterrizó a las orillas del claro, seguido por su segundo al mando.

—Yamanaka, reporte—exigió Neji, examinando el perímetro para verificar que no había una amenaza inmediata.

—Todo está bien, Neji. Creí haberles informado que no había nada de qué preocuparse—respondió, adoptando un aire cansino para cubrir el nerviosismo que le producía mentir descaradamente al único Hyuga que podría ver sus picos de chakra si no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa.

Neji cruzó los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué sucedió, Yamanaka?

—Tuve un pequeño altercado con un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Nieve. Se retiró cuando aclaré mi misión aquí y le mostré esto—levantó el bolso en el que llevaba las flores y guiñó un ojo—. Nadie desconfía de una florista.

Neji frunció el ceño, observándola a consciencia una vez más. Ino podía sentir su mirada diseccionando sus conductos de chakra, utilizando su experiencia para verificar si la batalla había sido comprometedora.

—¿Estás herida o exhausta?—preguntó finalmente, mirándola a los ojos y desactivando el Byakugan.

—Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones—aseveró con una sonrisa amplia.

—Hay una excesiva carga de chakra en este sector—murmuró Shiki con un aire concentrado, dirigiéndose a Neji detrás de sus lentes oscurecidos.

Ino aguantó la respiración, esperando que su continua liberación de chakra lograse ocultar la mayor parte de la energía pesada que se había asentado sobre la tierra. Estaba absolutamente segura de que debía apestar a Uchiha, pero confiaba en que el clan estuviera lo bastante extinto para que los insectos de Shiki pudieran reconocerlo.

—El chakra de Yamanaka está por todo el lugar. Debería descansar antes de continuar—aclaró mientras sus kikaichū se recogían y se escondían bajo sus mangas.

Ino soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y suspiró con alivio para sus adentros. Su cerebro había comenzado a maquinar una excusa que justificara de forma creíble por qué un chakra tan peculiar la rodeaba. Dudaba que Neji habría creído que no tenía ni idea de aquella extraña e inocente coincidencia.

Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Estoy bien. Lo prometo—aseguró, restando importancia al veredicto de Shiki con un movimiento de sus manos—. Ahora hay que apresurarnos si queremos llegar al País de las Aguas Termales antes de que anochezca.

En el camino, Ino le explicó a Neji que había encontrado un patrón en el modo en que las _Aliatis Vola_ se distribuían en esa geografía, y simplemente había seguido el camino de los capullos sin darse cuenta. Neji le dio un pequeño sermón acerca de sus responsabilidades como subordinada y compañera de equipo, pero Ino sabía que era una molestia superficial, nacida de una antigua necesidad del Hyuga de que nada se saliera de sus parámetros. Una característica así apenas había sobrevivido a Lee y el maestro Gai, que tendían a improvisar y utilizar _el fuego de su juventud_ más que los planes cuidadosamente preparados de Neji.

Ino gastó una de las tres horas de viaje intentando convencerlo de que no era necesario poner en el informe el diminuto encuentro sin importancia que había tenido, y mucho menos su decisión estúpida de alejarse del camino que habían acordado desde un inicio, hasta que Neji le dedicó una de sus miradas de Hyuga constipado (una redundancia imprescindible) y sugirió que quizá fuera mejor detenerse en medio del bosque y acampar allí. Ino le lanzó veneno por los ojos, pero admitió su derrota y se rindió, para continuar con una verborrea distinta cinco minutos después.

—Shiki, ¿te gustaría saber las propiedades de estas flores?

No esperó una respuesta para comenzar a explicar detalles sobre la flor, y eventualmente, sobre otras flores que también se podían utilizar para hacer potentes venenos. Ino estaba perfectamente consciente de que estaba agotando mentalmente a sus compañeros de equipo, pero no tenía intenciones de detenerse, porque Ino no quería darse un respiro a sí misma. Seguía pensando que había tomado la decisión correcta para todos, pero una parte de ella cuestionaba su deber como una kunoichi de Konoha al ignorar la orden explícita de reportar cualquier información que tuviera algo que ver con Sasuke de inmediato. Pero Ino apretó los puños y siguió empujando esa voz hacia el fondo de su garganta, recordándose la promesa que le había hecho a su maestro.

.

Una briza fría se coló apenas Ino deslizó la puerta de su habitación lo suficiente para poder sentarse en el filo del tatami. Disfrutó la sensación de sus músculos laxos acomodándose a su nueva posición. Se sentía como un pedazo de tofu después de cuarenta minutos remojándose en las aguas termales, entretenida con los murmullos de las otras mujeres haciéndose confidencias lejos de oídos masculinos.

Echó un vistazo a las puertas cerradas alrededor del jardín. Era el único onsen en cientos de kilómetros, así que la mitad de habitaciones estaban llenas con viajeros que se dirigían a la costa. Las respiraciones y ronquidos ligeros acompañaban el croar de los sapos. Imaginó que Neji seguiría despierto, tratando de ignorar los rugidos de su compañero para continuar haciendo el reporte de su misión. Sonrió cuando escuchó un ronquido especialmente ruidoso a dos habitaciones de distancia; Ino estaba completamente segura que los ronquidos de Shiki debían poder oírse en todo el complejo Aburame.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta e intentó enfocar su mente en el espejo siniestro del estanque en medio del jardín, en las luces parpadeantes, en los susurros del papel que casi podía escuchar desde la habitación de los chicos, pero fue inútil. Sentía que su estómago se encogía y tenía ganas de vomitar cuando su mente comenzaba a hacer recuento de ese día. Hasta que no se habían puesto en marcha fuera del País del Hielo, no había comprendido cuánta ansiedad le producía haber engañado a su escuadrón, y por extensión, a su aldea. Sabía que tenía razón y sería muy difícil cambiar su opinión al respecto, pero a Ino también le importaban las reacciones de su familia y sus amigos. Y eso sin contar que, sin importar cuánto explicara su posición al respecto, la aldea estaba interesada en Sasuke por más que las razones sentimentales de su generación.

Un shinobi sin lealtad es un mercenario, y un mercenario no tiene honor, solía decir su tío Chōza con la convicción que reservaba para hablar de la cena, y a ella siempre le había parecido el dogma que debía gobernar la vida de todos los shinobi. Si su tío se enteraba de lo que había hecho, dejaría de comer por el resto del día, y la decepción que le produciría sería irremediable. Su tío Shikaku expresaría su desaprobación abiertamente, mientras su tía Yoshino servía el té y la castigaba con su silencio, algo mucho peor que los gritos usuales. Shikamaru la regañaría por haber confiado en Sasuke de nuevo y discutiría los posibles resultados con su padre, mientras Chōji se limitaría a mirarla dolido. El peor, por supuesto, sería su padre. Inoichi Yamanaka era un hombre razonable; con calma, le preguntaría exactamente lo que había sucedido, su motivación, sus emociones, y lejos de tomarlo como una afrenta personal, le haría explorarse a profundidad, obligándola a juzgarse por sí misma. No quería ni imaginar lo que Sakura y Naruto dirían, lo que todos los demás pensarían.

Se masajeó las cienes y se levantó, decidiendo que si no podría dormir, necesitaba un poco de té para acompañarla por el resto de la noche. Se arrastró hacia el comedor con la yukata que le había proveído el onsen, tratando de pasar desapercibida para las dos mesas ocupadas por mercaderes. Abrió una de las puertas laterales y encontró a una chica aletargada sobre una silla diminuta en un rincón de la cocina. Trató de no hacer ruido al encender el fuego para la tetera y alcanzar las hierbas para el té, pero la chica se levantó con un gorjeo cuando una mujer en el comedor gritó especialmente fuerte.

Al ver a Ino, se puso de pie de un salto e inclinó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, honorable cliente, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Ino se rio con ganas y las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron de rojo. Comenzó a disculparse profusamente por haberse quedado dormida, pero Ino le aseguró que ella también atendía clientes y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Mako, la sexta hija de los dueños del onsen, le agradeció obsequiándole un platito de wagashi que Ino aceptó encantada. Quiso quedarse a compartirlo con ella, pero Mako le dijo que sus padres se disgustarían si encontraban a un cliente en la cocina.

Caminó de regreso disfrutando del vapor que despedía la tetera, abrió la puerta y sintió de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. El aire estaba extrañamente caliente, como si alguien la hubiera estado esperando. Se plantó en la entrada y escudriñó el cuarto vacío. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano en su espalda la empujó y la puerta se cerró tras de ella. Con el corazón saliéndosele por la boca, su primera reacción fue evitar rodar por el tatami y estabilizar la tetera. Un hombre se plantó frente a ella, tomó la tabla tambaleante de sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Ino se sintió arrastrar por el patrón escarlata que la oscuridad no se atrevía a tocar.

 _El Sharingan._

* * *

 _._

* * *

Hola, gente.

Este es un capítulo más corto que el anterior y de transición más que nada, pero es que mientras seguía escribiendo, me di cuenta que iba a salir un pedazo de capítulo demasiado largo y tuve que dividirlo en dos. Así que aquí está. Lo bueno es que, como ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo escrito, actualizaré en algo así como una semana.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un comentario.

Abrazos,

Nico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, el resto me sale de la panza bien comida.

.

* * *

.

 **KOMOREBI**

 **III**

.

* * *

.

No era la primera vez que Neji trabajaba con Shiki Aburame. De hecho, Shiki había sido la primera persona que le asignaron luego de ser ascendido a Jonin; la perfección y rapidez con la que había procedido la misión, permitió que su nueva posición se arraigara dentro de la casa Hyuga. Shiki era un ninja prolijo, cuidadoso y siempre se adelantaba a lo que Neji necesitaba de él. Pero esa noche, como todas las otras ocasiones que había tenido que compartir el área de descanso con su compañero, Neji habría deseado que sus habilidades fueran mediocres, porque entonces habría podido deshacerse de él sin remordimientos.

Después de una hora intentando concentrarse a pesar de la cacofonía rebotando en las paredes de su habitación, se deshizo de la tercera hoja manchada con líneas imprecisas y decidió que lo mejor sería encontrar otra locación para terminar el informe. Se dirigió hacia el comedor, vacío a esa hora, con el papel y la plumilla bajo el brazo. Depositó sus instrumentos sobre una mesa y fue en busca de un empleado a la cocina. Encontró a una niña estirada sobre el lavabo, fregando platos sobre un banquillo. Le informó que estaría usando una mesa durante media hora y le pidió que llenara el aceite de la lámpara y si fuera posible, le preparara té verde. La niña encendió la lámpara rápidamente y Neji la llevó consigo de vuelta a la mesa.

Veinte minutos después, el informe estaba casi listo y Neji disfrutaba del té mientras cavilaba si sería conveniente escribir sobre la insubordinación de Ino Yamanaka. Se había alejado más de ochenta kilómetros del camino asignado y se había expuesto a un riesgo innecesario, pero sus intenciones habían sido inocentes y a pesar de su encuentro con un ninja del hielo, no había sucedido nada. Ponderó sus dos opciones mientras terminaba su segunda taza de té, y decidió que era un asunto dispensable. Yamanaka se había disculpado y había recogido las flores que la señorita Shizune le había pedido. Sopló el vapor de la taza y colegió que entrenar a las señoritas Hinata y Hanabi estaba ablandando su juicio.

Lo que no terminaba de comprender era el chakra disperso en el área. Yamanaka le explicó que el otro ninja había intentado intimidarla, pero era peculiar que un patrullero desperdiciara tanto chakra en una sospecha. Además, si el otro ninja había concluido que era decisivamente más débil que ella, era absurdo que se hubiera acercado sin antes pedir refuerzos, y no le cabía duda de que no había nadie a kilómetros a la redonda mientras se dirigía al claro. Por otro lado, si era más fuerte, no se habría molestado en desperdiciar tanto chakra para una táctica tan infantil.

La tercera taza de té rozó sus labios cuando escuchó un grito estrangulado salir del fondo del pasillo. La taza continuaba tambaleándose sobre la mesa cuando Neji abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró encogida sobre el fotón con un charco de vómito a su lado. Observó en todas las direcciones con el Byakugan en su máxima capacidad, pero no encontró rastro alguno de una presencia enemiga. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo tembloroso de Ino, examinando la yukata entreabierta sin encontrar sangre o alguna herida superficial. Rozó su hombro con cuidado.

—Ino—susurró con la voz más tranquila que pudo, tratando de controlar la desazón que le produjo encontrarse con la mirada aterrada que en un principio no lo reconoció—. Ino, ¿qué sucedió?

Ino farfulló algo ininteligible entre sollozos y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Neji no sabía qué es lo que debía hacer. Iba a ponerse de pie para preguntar a la chica de la cocina si habría algún médico cerca, cuando sintió el puño de Ino cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca con la fuerza necesaria para rompérsela si se movía.

—NO—rasgó su garganta con desesperación—. No, por favor, no.

La mirada de Ino le contrajo el pecho con la certeza de su propia incompetencia. Irónicamente, la única persona que sabría cómo proceder en una situación similar, era ella misma. Neji no estaba ni remotamente cualificado para atender una situación emocional de ninguna clase, mucho peor este estado de estrés mental, pero seguía siendo el capitán de este escuadrón y no tenía otra opción más que apretar la mandíbula y tratar de solucionarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Se sentó a su lado y apoyó la espalda sobre la pared, esperando que el momento pasara e Ino volviera a ser la misma kunoichi ruidosa de siempre. Hasta entonces, decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer era evitar que las sacudidas periódicas la hundieran en el líquido maloliente. Extendió sus manos y giró su cuerpo con cuidado, sin tener en cuenta que parte del cabello de Ino terminaría hundido en el vómito. La sensación de culpa creció dentro de su pecho.

Ino se recogió contra sus piernas, su rostro apenas visible bajo las finas hebras de cabello que se habían pegado a su cara; Neji las apartó con cuidado de la humedad fría que perlaba su piel. Intentó imaginar qué es lo que haría un sirviente en su lugar, qué es lo que haría Tenten o el maestro Gai, o incluso Naruto, pero no tenía la menor idea. Nadie había cuidado de él cuando enfermaba, y eventualmente aprendió a soportar los síntomas hasta que se desmayaba del cansancio o se sentía mejor. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue acomodar la almohada bajo la mejilla de Ino, y alcanzar la manta a los pies del futon para cobijar su cuerpo trémulo. Paulatinamente, la respiración de Ino se estabilizó y sus músculos se relajaron considerablemente.

Una sensación de alivio se asentó en su estómago; dormir le haría bien, o por lo menos, le haría alejarse de aquello que la estaba haciendo sufrir. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Ino recuperara la consciencia y pudiera explicarle lo que había sucedido. Depositó su mano sobre la cabellera rubia, para asegurarse de que no rodara hacia el vómito mientras dormía. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las hebras sin esfuerzo, confirmando sus sospechas de que el cabello de Ino Yamanaka era tan suave y ligero como hilo de oro, a diferencia de las hebras gruesas del clan Hyuga, que debían ser untadas con aceite perfumado para que la humedad de Konoha no resultara insoportable.

Calculó que habían pasado cuatro horas cuando Ino se estiró a su lado y lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, masajeando su cabeza con una expresión de dolor. Intentó recogerse el cabello y desistió cuando descubrió en sus manos su propio despojo. Neji se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que Ino reparara en su presencia.

—Necesito lavarme—murmuró con un hilo de voz, con la vista fija en la pared al otro lado de la habitación.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero su torso de dobló hacia atrás, incapaz de sostener el peso. Neji estiró su brazo para atraparla antes de que cayera.

—Ino-

—Neji, _necesito_ bañarme—lo interrumpió, apretando los puños y evitando su mirada—. Por favor.

Neji asintió. Retiró su brazo lentamente hasta asegurarse que Ino habría recobrado el equilibrio y se puso de pie.

—Llamaré a una chica para que te ayude.

—Todos deben estar dormidos a esta hora—susurró Ino con una mueca—. Además, puedo llegar por mí misma…—Neji alzó una ceja e Ino suspiró—, y puedo usar un poco de tu ayuda, vale.

Ino pretendía caminar, pero su peso estaba casi completamente apoyado en el brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Los baños se encontraban del otro lado de la casa y el esfuerzo de recorrer aquella distancia hizo que Neji temiera que Ino se desmayara en cualquier momento. Después del primer pasillo, la respiración de Ino estaba demasiado agitada para pasarla por alto, y sus rodillas tambaleaban, pero ella se negó a que Neji la cargara, apretó los dientes y siguió intentando dar tantas pisadas como podía por sí misma.

Neji deslizó la puerta de los baños de mujeres con cuidado y alzó con delicadeza el cuerpo de Ino para que se adentrara sin problema a través de la pequeña escalera. La primera habitación eran los cambiadores; un cuarto vacío con varios cajones pegados a las paredes para que las personas dejaran su ropa.

—¿Segura que no necesitas que pida ayuda?

Resultaba evidente que Ino no estaba en la capacidad física de realizar todas las pequeñas tareas que requería un baño después de verla vacilar en medio de la habitación, todavía incapaz de desprender los dedos enredados en el cabello negro de su hombro.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a despertar gente a las tres de la mañana para que me ayuden a tomar un baño. Además—añadió con resignación—, no quiero que otras personas me vean… así—confesó, intentando dejar el apoyo de Neji y mantenerse erguida por sí misma, apretando los labios en una expresión concentrada.

Como Neji predecía, después de dos segundos de balancear su peso sobre la punta de sus pies, tambaleó sin remedio en su dirección y Neji puso la palma de su mano en su espalda con suavidad.

—No obstante, es claro que no puedes hacer esto sola—señaló.

—Entonces entra conmigo al baño.

—¿ _Perdón_?—preguntó con incredulidad, clavando sus ojos sobre Ino con indignación.

Neji frunció el ceño cuando el cuerpo de Ino se sacudió de la risa.

—Creo que eso hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor—dijo con una mano en el pecho, intentando controlar su respiración—. Eres demasiado ingenuo para ser Jonin, Neji. ¿Qué harás si te envían en una misión de seducción?

—Los Hyuga no hacen ese tipo de misiones—contestó con incomodidad, recordando que a partir de los dieciséis, todos los demás ninjas de rango chunin o superior podían ser asignados a cumplir misiones de seducción si lo requería la aldea.

Se preguntaba si Ino ya habría sido administrada una, aunque apenas hubiera cumplido la edad necesaria hace pocos meses.

—Es un desperdicio, la verdad—declaró, escudriñando su rostro con una mirada crítica y luego sonriendo con debilidad—. Es lo que me han dicho a mí también —dijo con un suspiro—. Como heredera del clan Yamanaka, está prohibido asignarme misiones que peligren la integridad de mi posición.

Ino sacudió la cabeza y Neji estuvo seguro de que Ino había peleado porque se revoque esa decisión, algo que le parecía completamente absurdo. Era cierto que ninguna misión implicaba una situación sexual, pero aun así era un gran riesgo, y exposición innecesaria, sobre todo para alguien que sería la cara de su clan en un futuro.

—Sólo quiero que me lleves hasta el cuarto de al lado y me ayudes a llenar varios cubos—aclaró con una sonrisa franca—. Sé que será una gran decepción no ayudarme _por completo_.

Neji miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, intentando controlar el flujo sanguíneo que amenazaba sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbrado al descaro de la Yamanaka en lo absoluto y se sentía extrañamente en desventaja, aunque ella apenas se podía tener en pie.

Avanzaron juntos hasta el cuarto de lavado y Neji depositó a Ino con cuidado sobre uno de los banquitos de madera frente a las llaves de agua. Se aseguró de que la temperatura del agua fuera la adecuada y comenzó a llenar los cubos. Mantuvo parte de su atención sobre Ino, atento a cualquier signo de desfallecimiento, pero la descubrió con el ceño fruncido y los ojos vidriosos, debatiéndose entre la tristeza y la rabia. La inquietud en el pecho de Neji volvió a extenderse como una enfermedad. Quiso exigirle una explicación a Ino, pero estaba consciente de que si la presionaba, se cerraría por completo.

Cuando terminó de arreglar todo alrededor de Ino, le informó que la esperaría en el cuarto contiguo.

—Puedes ir a cambiarte, Neji—murmuró Ino, evitando su mirada.

Neji echó un vistazo a su yukata manchada de una sustancia café en los sitios en los que Ino se había apoyado, y luego regresó su vista hacia el rostro cansado de Ino. Antes de que pudiera negarse, ella levantó su mano para detenerlo.

—Prometo no resbalarme del banco y morir mientras no estés.

—Estaré de vuelta dentro de quince minutos.

Ino asintió.

—Prohibido espiar—le dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Neji presionó sus labios y se giró completamente para decirle que él jamás, _jamás_ , haría eso, pero entonces notó que la sonrisa de Ino no llegaba a sus ojos, exhaustos por cargar con algo que Neji ignoraba.

—Lo intentaré—murmuró, dándose la vuelta y cruzando el agujero lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que Yamanaka pudiera ver sus mejillas pujando por incendiarse.

.

—Te tardaste.

Encontró a Yamanaka vestida con una yukata limpia y con un puchero en los labios. El agua continuaba resbalando del cabello húmedo que terminaba sobre su regazo, dejando hilos de agua que rodaban por los hombros y bajo el pecho de la rubia. Neji se detuvo en la entrada con una sensación de profunda incomodidad. No quería admitir que jamás había visto a una mujer tan expuesta porque Ino seguramente se reiría de él, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo manejar la situación sin que notara que prefería mantenerse alejado de ella.

—Es mi primera vez limpiando un tatami.

Ino se sonrojó y se mordió los labios.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Imaginé que querrías descansar en un cuarto limpio, y sé que habrías desaprobado la idea de llamar a los empleados para que lo hicieran.

—¡Son las tres de la mañana!—chilló Ino con exasperación.

Neji la miró con confusión, sin comprender la relación entre ambos hechos. Ino alzó la vista al techo con exasperación.

—Sólo ayúdame a levantarme.

La alzó con cuidado, intentando que la yukata mal puesta no se deslizara por la piel pálida de sus hombros. Mientras intentaba equilibrar a Ino, que se empeñaba en abrazar la toalla con la que había envuelto su ropa sucia, Neji no pudo dejar de pensar que aquel trozo de fina tela blanca era demasiado revelador. Finas hileras de agua recorrían la espalda y el pecho de Ino, erizando la piel de ambos. Neji crispó los dedos, intentando ignorar tanto como fuera posible los pezones rosados que empujaban la tela.

—Te estoy empapando—. Lo miró con resignación—. No puedo usar mi jutsu de viento para secarme.

—Podría ayudarte con mi control sobre el agua, aunque debo advertirte que es bastante básico.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—No podrías mojarme más—le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Caminaron lentamente hasta el comedor, la mitad del camino entre los baños y las habitaciones, y acomodó a Ino sobre uno de los cojines con cuidado. Se sentó junto ella y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir las partículas de agua en el cuerpo de Ino. Nunca había hecho un jutsu similar, pero decidió que era lo bastante sencillo para intentarlo —por el bien de su salud mental. Combinó algunos sellos simples y utilizó su palma rodeada de chakra para recoger las gotas de la ropa y la piel de Ino. Un minuto después, Ino estaba seca por completo, y Neji había reunido una gran bola de agua que goteaba alrededor de sus manos. Neji evaporó el agua que sostenía con rapidez, utilizando su natural control sobre el fuego, y se acercó al cabello de Ino.

—Neji, si mi cabello sale perjudicado, juro que voy a dejarte calvo—le amenazó en broma, pero Neji reconoció un filo al final de sus palabras, y no tuvo duda de que hablaba en serio.

Metió las yemas de sus dedos entre las hebras del cabello rubio y las recorrió con suavidad unos cuantos centímetros, hasta que pudo sacar el agua concentrada y evaporarla.

Ino revisó de inmediato el estado de su cabello y asintió con aprobación.

—Se sintió… bien—admitió Ino con un poco de sorpresa—. Tienes un gran control de chakra, Neji.

—Lo sé—. Después de todo, era un requisito para controlar el puño gentil.

Neji se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse frente a Ino. Neji la observó en silencio, esperando que comenzara a relatar lo que sucedió. Ino suspiró y asintió. Cerró los ojos con cansancio durante largo rato, pero tenía una expresión decidida en el rostro.

—Itachi Uchiha vino a pedirme un favor—le dijo finalmente.

* * *

.

* * *

He estado dándole vueltas a este capítulo y decidí dejarle como estaba. Para los que esperaban que esto fuera un Sasu/Ino puro, este capítulo seguramente fue pesado, pero así es la vida. No pude evitar comenzar a jugar con Neji una vez dentro de la historia, sobre todo porque ambos son tan distintos y será divertido verlos enfrentarse en un punto.

Ojalá les haya gustado y puedan dejar un comentario.

Abrazos,

Nico.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

* * *

.

 **KOMOREBI**

 **IV**

.

* * *

.

—Ya casi, estúpida montaña, ¡ya casi!—el grito logró que un poco más de nieve se acumulara encima de sus hombros.

Giró la cabeza por segunda vez y su mirada advirtió a Suigetsu que no habría una tercera. Escuchó un bufido y una maldición a sus espaldas, pero mientras se callara lo suficiente para que una avalancha no los llevara al punto de inicio, Sasuke se daría por satisfecho.

Veinte minutos después, un golpe de viento especialmente fuerte le obligó a pegarse contra la pared y aumentar la cantidad de chakra destinada a mantener su calor corporal. Regresó a ver atrás para asegurarse que Suigetsu no hubiese sido arrastrado montaña abajo, pero la neblina era tan densa que apenas podía ver unos cuantos metros a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y no tardó en sentir la energía irradiando a medio kilómetro más abajo; tanto él mismo como Suigetsu estaban desperdiciando demasiado chakra para evitar congelarse.

Gruñó y siguió avanzando, empujando contra las agujas de hielo que estallaban contra su cuerpo, y contra el blanco deslavado que le impedía ver más allá del guante frente a su rostro. En tramos tan estupendos como aquel, le resultaba imposible no imaginarse en cualquier otro sitio menos en aquella tumba helada. Su mente se trasladaba con facilidad a un claro desde el que podía ver los árboles rasgando un cielo tan claro y sosegado, que incluso las nubes oscuras y tormentosas parecían ablandarse y estirarse hasta casi desaparecer. El sol quemando su nuca; una brisa fresca que traía los olores del mercado. Y en alguna parte de su cabeza, el ruido de niños correteando por las calles desgastadas que decenas de personas transitaban a diario.

A pesar de que detestaba añorar el pantano infestado de mosquitos que era Konoha, esas visiones le hacían olvidar por unos minutos el frío entumeciendo sus dedos. De todas formas, prefería esos recuerdos de calor, muy diferentes de cuando podía ver el ascenso con tanta claridad que se sentía tentado a cerrar los ojos y fundirse en los kilómetros de silencio y blancura cegadora que le recordaban al complejo Uchiha. La nota aguda del viento entrando en los cascarones vacíos de las casas abandonadas, cayéndose a pedazos sin que el resto de la aldea moviera un dedo. El blanco de su símbolo fundiéndose con el rojo que nunca fue removido de algunas paredes. La soledad llena de rabia, de costumbre, de siniestros recordatorios que alimentaban su determinación.

El viento comenzó a amainar y Sasuke percibió que comenzaba una especie de descenso. Karin le había asegurado que después de la primera bajada, el camino se volvía mucho más transitable. El pitido en sus oídos se intensificó cuando ajustó su mandíbula, utilizando sin mesura sus reservas de chakra para avanzar más deprisa.

Esperaba que Karin y Juugo ya estuvieran cerca del Bosque Congelado, buscando más rastros de Itachi. Envió una oleada de calor por su cuerpo, frustrado por haber tenido que quedarse atrás, como un inútil. De los cuatro, Sasuke y Suigetsu eran los que peor soportaban el frío. La forma líquida de Suigetsu hacía fuera mucho más sensible a temperaturas extremas, razón suficiente para reservarle el chaleco con control de temperatura que habían robado de un anbu de Shimogakure. La vergonzosa excusa de Sasuke era haber crecido en el País del Fuego, donde el invierno era más corto y agradable que en la mayoría de las naciones.

La niebla se hizo cada vez más ligera, hasta que la pared rocosa de la montaña terminó y finalmente pudo ver la escarpada ladera de la montaña. Algunos kilómetros más abajo, una planada verde se prolongaba hasta altas columnas derruidas que apuntaban hacia el noroeste, enmarcando los picos lejanos del resto de montañas. Suponía que ese era último descenso, el que finalmente lo llevaría a los límites del Bosque Congelado.

Las escaleras talladas en la piedra estaban tan resbalosas y desgastadas que era una broma seguirlas llamando así, y las ráfagas de viento, aunque más amables, seguían siendo una molestia. Pero podía llenar sus pulmones con mayor facilidad, y cada vez era menos necesario el flujo constante de chakra cálido hacia sus extremidades. Y sin la montaña levantándose a su lado, por fin podía ver el sol; eran apenas las diez de la mañana. Habría valido la pena cruzar ese páramo gélido si había logrado acercarse más de medio día a la marcha de Itachi.

El viento lanzó su capucha hacia atrás y Sasuke giró la cabeza, esperando ver a Suigetsu en la cima de las escaleras. Se detuvo cuando un borrón familiar en el filo de su visión le llamó la atención. Ese rojo intenso… En la pendiente, a unos kilómetros a su derecha y casi oculto por un gran pico de piedra, había una terraza repleta de las flores que había visto a Ino sacar de su bolso.

Las contempló durante el tiempo suficiente para suponer que eran flores muy peculiares para que el viento no las azotara contra la roca. Parecían inmunes al clima, algunas casi confundiéndose contra la nieve, de no ser por el rojo intenso de sus pistilos. Dio algunos saltos y aterrizó en la terraza. Notó que aparte de las flores con pistilo carmesí, había la misma variedad de flor creciendo juntas en parches verdes, con la excepción de que estás tenían el pistilo amarillo, mucho más cerca de la protección del pico.

Se agachó frente a una de las flores solitarias que brotaban de la nieve. La arrancó de su pequeño tallo y le dio un par de vueltas. Frunció el ceño cuando notó una sensación cálida en los dedos que sostenían la flor. Se arrancó el guante de la otra mano con los dientes y rozó los pétalos que irradiaban una energía que no pertenecía a la gelidez de un nevado. Una flor tan peculiar debería tener usos interesantes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Tocó el sello maldito en su cuello y recordó el rostro cetrino de Orochimaru contorsionándose en una sonrisa burlona: "Somos más parecidos de lo que jamás podrás imaginar, _querido Sasuke_ ", le había dicho días antes de que lo asesinara. "Es como si estuvieras hecho para mí". Aplastó la flor en su puño y la tiró a un lado. Él no era un científico. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Justo antes de volver al camino, percibió un rastro de chakra tan diminuto que habría ignorado en cualquier otra circunstancia. Era posible que se tratara de un animal o de alguien igual de insignificante, pero un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos le advirtió que era algo diferente. Ese chakra se anudaba en su cabeza con extraña familiaridad, empujando su cráneo desde adentro.

Observó con detenimiento la agrupación de rocas a unos metros por encima de su cabeza. Dio un salto en el aire y con el filo inyectado de chakra de su katana, cortó la piedra a la altura de su cadera. Tanto sus ojos, como las del pequeño niño encogido detrás, se abrieron con sorpresa cuando descubrieron al otro. Sasuke tuvo que clavar la punta de su katana sobre el borde del saliente para no darse de bruces contra la piedra, y se impulsó para aterrizar justo frente al niño.

Durante largos segundos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. El viento hacía que el cabello negro y liso del niño cubriera sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, pero veía sus facciones con claridad bajo la luz gris de media mañana. Contuvo la respiración. Su sangre palpitaba contra sus sienes.

Los ojos del niño se endurecieron y su boca se cerró. Habiendo superado la sorpresa inicial, se elevó aparentando seguridad. Aunque la punta de su cabeza sólo llegaba hasta la mitad del torso de Sasuke, adoptó una pose de pelea. Y entonces decenas de imágenes de niños corriendo entre las casas, de fotografías antiguas en el registro de la aldea, de las pequeñas lápidas en medio del gran cementerio Uchiha, golpearon su memoria.

 _No. Imposible._

Su mano se estiró hacia el niño, esperando que se la ilusión se desvaneciera bajo sus dedos. Antes de alcanzarlo, sintió un pinchazo en su cuello, y mientras sus rodillas se tambaleaban hacia el suelo, fue incapaz de retirar la vista de los ojos negros que reflejaban casi con exactitud los suyos.

* * *

 _Tap._

Sintió algo hundirse en su mejilla. Se removió, apretando los ojos. Sus pensamientos caían a medio camino de formar una idea coherente. Quiso mover su mano sobre sus ojos, pero sus extremidades se sentían tan pesadas que parecía más sencillo simplemente volver a hundirse en la inconsciencia.

 _Tap._

La luz empeoraba la rigidez en su nuca que subía hasta su cabeza. Su espalda rodó sobre el delgado colchón, intentando alejarse de la fuente de luz, pero eso sólo logró que el repiqueteo se moviera de su mejilla a su frente. Era como si alguien estuviera decidido a morir ese día.

 _Tap. Tap._

Obligó a su cuerpo a despegarse de su sopor. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos contra la pesadez de sus párpados. Dirigió una mirada asesina hacia el origen de los golpes a su sien.

—Basta—gruñó, cerrando su puño sobre los dedos que casi le pican los ojos.

Arrodillada junto a su cama, una mujer de grandes ojos negros le regresó una mirada llena de curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres?—exigió, recordando el extraño encuentro con un niño antes de perder la consciencia.

Un niño. Estaba seguro que ese niño le había recordado algo, pero lo que sea que había sucedido después estaba opacando su memoria.

La mujer se sacudió su mano y se levantó, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera. Agarrándose de los extremos del colchón sobre el que estaba recostado, se impulsó para sentarse. Estiró su cuello para intentar aliviar la tensión que se había asentado en la parte posterior de su cabeza y puso sus pies sobre el suelo. Luchando contra la sensación de vértigo que duró unos minutos, se fijó en que sus pantorrillas estaban desnudas, saliendo de un jinbei que lo mantenía fresco.

Apretó los párpados. _¿Fresco?_ , repitió dentro de su cabeza, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Había estado en un nevado, de eso estaba seguro, y de seguir allí, le habría dado una hipotermia con esa ropa. ¿Dónde carajos estaba?

El vértigo recedió y se llevó consigo parte de la presión dentro de su cráneo. Se levantó con un movimiento brusco, decidiendo que debía dejar de dar la impresión de ser un idiota.

Evaluó su situación y lo que sabía hasta el momento. Estaba claro que alguien lo había raptado y le había llevado a una locación tan lejana como para que el clima haya cambiado. Considerando el ángulo en el que caía el sol sobre el catre, imaginó que serían alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, pero estar inconsciente no le había permitido a su cuerpo recuperar el chakra desperdiciado en la montaña. No estaba en su mejor condición, y su estómago se retorcía del hambre y la sed, pero no dudaba de que incluso en esas circunstancias era más fuerte que la mayoría. Al menos eso lo haría más interesante.

Separó sus pies y clavó sus ojos en la chica apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

Ella lo miró con aburrimiento, rodó los ojos y en un pestañeo, las pupilas negras se sumieron en el escarlata que dio un solo giro antes de descubrir el sharingan. La garganta de Sasuke se comprimió y el aire a su alrededor se volvió tan difícil de respirar como en lo alto de la montaña.

Otro sharingan. Un sharingan que no le pertenecía ni a Kakashi, ni a su hermano, ni a él. _¿Cómo…_

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, la mujer volvió a pestañear y el sharingan se contrajo hasta desaparecer. Movió su hombro y su cabeza, apuntando hacia fuera de la habitación, y esta vez no esperó para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Sasuke apoyó su frente sobre la palma de su mano, incapaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quizá estaba en un genjutsu?, ¿en un sueño?, ¿en una trampa muy elaborada? Podía estar dirigiéndose hacia una muerte segura si no hacía algo para escapar. Escuchó los pasos alejándose cada vez más y sacudió la cabeza. También podía ser la respuesta a una pregunta que jamás había tenido el valor de hacerse. Antes de darse cuenta, sus pies estaban siguiendo con pasos largos a la mujer del sharingan.

 _Kami…_ , Sasuke rogó por primera vez desde su infancia, _Kami,_ _deja que sea cierto._

* * *

.

* * *

Para ser honesta, este fic iba a ir en otra dirección, pero dos capítulos después, Sasuke vino a mí vestido todo de cuero y me obsesionó con este plot. Francamente, habría preferido que arranque las pestañas que tener que rescribir y repensar mucho de lo que ya estaba escrito, pero ce est la vie. Ahora supongo que debo esperar la visita de Neji, en la que con suerte me tirará agua de té en la cara y me abrirá los ojos para su plot.

Gracias por leer! Espero leer qué piensan en los comentarios. Por cierto, si alguien considera que tiene la suficiente experiencia, y le gustaría betear este fic, estaría encantada de poder conversar con alguien de a dónde va a ir y que corrija mis tonterías.

Abrazos,

Nico.


End file.
